minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 1: A Sobering Reality
Prolouge The green grassy landscape formed itself out of nothing. An exact replica of the minecraft world. The one who did this smiled to himself. He then went back into the digital world from his little pocket dimension. The world would still generate. He was on the site 'Minecraft creepypasta wiki'. He was taking the pastas from the pages and replicating them in his blocky dimension. Once again, he smiled a satasfied smile. "Those foolish authors won't know what hit them..." The Story... I cracked my knuckles as I woke up. I stretched my back, got some clothes on, and headed towards my computer. I booted it up and went to the minecraft creepypasta wiki. I had a new alert. Creepypasta Server highlighted by SCP-Deadlock I clicked on it. The thread was about a new server that had been created for the wiki. I took the ip, launched Minecraft, and got in the server. I spawned in a roofed forest. I always loved the dark oak trees, they just stood out to me. I didn't expect many people to be on, but to my surprise, when I hit tab, there were a lot of people on. Quite a lot. Sup No one responded. Hello? Again, nothing. Weird I thought. I did what any sensible Minecraft player does: I punched a tree. I had carved a staircase in the huge 4 by 4 tree, and used it the get some of the top most wood. One tree was enough wood I needed. I made a crafting table and some wooden tools. I decided to go exploring... I thought I saw something deep in the woods... something red. It quickly went behind a tree. I walked towards it, but there was nothing. When I turned around, however, I was face to face with something I thought I would never see. "What the hell?" The shadowy red eyed figure that stood before me was Grimm. Arcs of realistic-looking red lightning raced across his body, and travelled to my character. Then my computer and moniter started emitting red lightning. The lightning found its way to me. The painful spears were too much for me, and I passed out... When I finally regained consciousness, the ground under me felt soft. That was weird, my floor was hardwood. I pushed myself up and opened my eyes. Then they widened in shock. I was not laying on the floor of my house, no, I was laying on green, pixelated grass. all around me were grass blocks, dark oak trees, animals. I was in Minecraft "No, no, no. How?" I got onto my feet, closed my eyes, and opened them, as if this were all a dream. I slapped myself. This was real. I fell to my knees. What am I going to do? I sighed, and accepted my situation. I got up, and patted my pockets. My inventory had to be here somewhere. I closed my eyes, thinking of how I would access it, but then it just appeared. I opened my eyes and it was gone. I closed them again, concentrating. It appeared again. I took the wood sword out and held it. I opened my eyes and checked my surroundings, see if there was a cave. There was a hill, which had soem exposed stone and coal. Perfect. I took out my pick and hammered away at the stone, and the black chunks of coal. The stone was bathed in an orange-ish golden glow, and a dark spot in the form of my figure. I looked behind me. The sun was setting. Good, now I know where West was. Then again, it would be night soon, and all I had to defend myself was a wooden sword. I placed my crafting table and made a stone sword. At least it was an upgrade. I started to build a house out of dark oak. It was 6 wide, 10 long, and 5 tall. As the final light rays started to fade, I saw a flock of sheep. I made my way over to them. I swung my sword downwards, onto the sheep's neck, and killed it instantly. So, apperantly there's no hp, huh''.' I killed another sheep by stabbing it, and another by decapitation. I harvested the wool and mutton, and made my way back to my house, which was surrounded by a spider jockey. "Shit!" I muttered under my breath. The spider leaped towards me as the skeleton drew back its bow. The spider's random patterns caused the skeleton to miss, and I ducked as the spider flew over me. I thrust my sword upwards into its belly, and it crashed to the ground, flipping, and pinning the skeleton under it. I walked over to the skeleton and stomped its skull in. I went back to my house, made a bed and a furnace, put the mutton in the furnace, and lay on my back, on my bed, thinking. '''How did I get here? 'How do I get back? 'Why was Grimm there? 'What happened to the others? My thoughts where interuppted by a footstep. A singular footstep. It wasn't like any normal footstep. It felt ''like pure hatred. I had no idea how I could feel a footstep, but I could. Then I heard a sharp ''hiss, like a- Wither skull. I rolled off the bed and covered my neck as the wall closest to me blew up. I heard wood planks splintering, crashing against the other wall. The light from the furnace went out. When I heard the noises stop, I cautiously got up. My fears were confimred. Standing before me was the Lich, Grimm, and the Crimson Phantom... I was doomed... '''''To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Dramapasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:To be continued Category:Supernatural Category:Reidakaninja